


All Wrongs Done

by Maeglin_Yedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coercion, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for desperate plans, or so Harry believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrongs Done

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Non-con/dubious consent, (implied) incest, bondage  
> Disclaimer: They all belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> Summary: Desperate times call for desperate plans, or so Harry believes. 
> 
> A/N: Big thanks to Nimori for the beta!  
> Word count: 6853  
> First published: December 2003

Harry held his breath as he apparated to the doorstep of Malfoy Manor, uncertain if the wards would accept him or if they would detect the use of Polyjuice Potion. But they didn't splinch or hex him, and he released a shaky sigh while he glanced around. 

Malfoy Manor. The last place a young man by the name of Harry Potter should be. But he wasn't Harry at that moment. His reflection in the dark-colored glass of the massive front door confirmed that he looked every last bit like the young man who lived here. 

He could feel his heart beat against the inside of his chest and his ears pounded when he reached out and put his trembling hand on the doorknob. 

It was a desperate plan. 

But a plan nonetheless, and that was more than the Order had come up with this past year. 

Time was running out, and with the end of his seventh school year drawing near, Harry was convinced that Voldemort was planning something of an unperceivable magnitude to take him and all those who opposed the Dark Lord out. 

The problem was, however, that Voldemort had been very quiet this last year. Too quiet, but no one had been able to find out what exactly he was up to. Even Snape, who normally had his ways of discovering Voldemort's plans, was at a loss. 

And thus Harry had decided to take measures into his own hands when the Order had refused to take any action. 

While Harry knew it would be suicide to approach the Dark Lord himself in any way or form, he was convinced that a visit to Voldemort's faithful follower Lucius Malfoy, while risky, would be far less dangerous and would still give him an opportunity to learn more about any of Voldemort's plans. 

With a final glance over his shoulder, Harry turned the door knob and felt both relief and fear when the front door gave way. Straightening himself, his shoulders stiff and his chin up – he was pretending to be Draco, after all – Harry stepped across the threshold and into what seemed to be a large entrance hall. 

The door swung shut behind him with a loud bang that echoed between the bare walls of the hall. 

So much for making it into the Manor unnoticed. 

Harry knew he couldn't expect everything to go as perfect as the preparations had gone. Convincing Ron and Hermione had been the hardest part so far, but once Harry'd had their approval, things had gone very smoothly. When Hermione set out to steal the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from Snape's stockroom, she returned with a large vial of the potion ready made which she had discovered in Snape's personal potion cabinet. 

And when Ron distracted Malfoy by mouthing him off outside the Great Hall and Hermione swept in to keep the peace, it had been easy for Harry to brush past Draco and pluck a few stray hairs off his shoulder. And with a flask of Polyjuice in his pocket and his invisibility cloak draped over himself, Harry snuck out of Hogwarts, past the wards, and apparated to Draco's home. 

And now he was standing stiffly inside the Manor, trying to decide in which direction he should go. There were several doors on both his left and right, and a large, marble staircase in front of him. 

Maybe he should just try one of the doors. Harry crept across the stone floor, trying not to make any sound, one hand tucked inside the pocket of his Slytherin robes, wrapped safely around his wand. 

"Draco, is that you?"

Damn.

Harry turned around, head held high, and he tried to look as haughty as Draco always did. While his heart pounded so hard and fast he could feel it in his throat, Harry watched as Lucius Malfoy walked down the white marble steps, his pristine, black robes casting numerous shadows around him. 

"Father," Harry said in a monotone voice as Lucius walked towards him. 

"What are you doing home, Draco?" Lucius halted in front of Harry, looking down at him while one side of his mouth twitched up. Harry tried not to glance at the cane in one of Lucius' hands, but kept his gaze fixed on Lucius' face. 

"We're playing Gryffindor next week, and I came to collect my new gloves." Harry kept his expression dispassionate while he inwardly crossed his fingers and hoped Lucius would buy it. Before he came here, he had gone over several excuses he could use if he should get caught, and this seemed like something Draco might do. Or so Harry hoped. 

"And here I thought you wanted to pay your dear father a visit," Lucius drawled, stepping closer and raising his free hand to trail a single finger down Harry's cheek. Harry couldn't help himself and swallowed. That seemed like a very un-father-like thing to do, even though Harry didn't have any actual experience with how a father should act. It was very...intimate, and not something Harry had ever expected Lucius to do with Draco. 

"But it's always about Quidditch with you, isn't it?" Lucius was standing so close now that Harry could feel his body heat, could smell his strong, masculine scent, and kept feeling that finger caressing his cheek and chin and throat. 

Harry gulped. "I just want to win that game and beat Potter."

"And it's always about Potter with you, as well." Lucius cupped Harry's chin and tilted his head up, leaning down so their noses touched. "I wonder if I should feel jealous, Draco."

And then Lucius crushed his lips to Harry's mouth, and Harry could do little more than just stand there and let himself be kissed. 

This was so very unexpected and so very wrong. 

Lucius and his son. 

Draco and his father. 

Lucius kissing *him* while thinking he was his son. 

An insistent tongue probed against his pursed lips, and Harry parted them, knowing that he had no other choice but play along if he didn't want to give his true identity away. Lucius slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth, and kissed him, devoured him, and Harry responded as best as he could under the circumstances. He was kissing a Death Eater after all. Not something he wanted to be doing, exactly. 

Clutching one hand in Lucius' robes, not sure if he wanted to pull the man closer or push him away, Harry gasped when Lucius released his mouth and pressed soft, wet kisses to his cheek and down to his throat. 

"I've missed you, Draco. Come, let's go to my bedroom so I can take you properly before you have to return to school."

Harry stood frozen, not quite able to grasp everything that was happening. Lucius was kissing him, no, was kissing his own son, and wanted to take him, no, his own son, to his bedroom to do...whatever people did in bedrooms, and Harry had a pretty good idea what that might be. 

He felt beyond frightened, beyond shocked, and there was a dull numbness inside his mind when he came to the realization that there wasn't a chance in hell he could get out of this situation without raising suspicion. 

"Father, I have to get back soon," Harry started, and Lucius pulled back, looking down at him with a devious smile. 

"I know, son. But surely you can spare your father an hour."

An hour. 

Harry didn't have an hour. He would have to take a new dose of Polyjuice in less than forty-five minutes, and he didn't think there was any way he could do that with Lucius so close, so very close, without giving anything away. 

Damn. This wasn't going at all as he had expected it would. 

Lucius put a hand on his shoulder and Harry felt it tightening around him like an iron claw that led him towards the stairs and his hour of doom. He thought about pulling his wand out and casting a quick stunning spell on Lucius before getting the hell out of there. But if he wasn't fast enough – and Harry didn't think he was faster than an experienced wizard like Lucius Malfoy – both his actions and his wand would give him away. He was pretty sure that Lucius knew what his son's wand looked like and would know something was wrong the moment he saw Draco holding an unfamiliar wand. And would hex Harry's trousers off before Harry would have a chance to stun him. 

Damn. Damn. Damn. 

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Lucius asked, and Harry snapped his gaze up, realizing that his steps towards the stairs were hesitant, too hesitant perhaps. 

"No. I'm just...a bit tired."

"That's hardly an excuse to be faltering." Lucius tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder while they ascended the stairs. "After all, you only ever lay back and enjoy my special care."

Harry nodded dumbly, and forced his legs to move as he climbed the stairs, even though his limbs felt like they were made of lead and were too heavy for him to use. His mind reeled with questions and suggestions, all focused on that one thought: how can I get out of here in one piece without giving myself away.

But no answers or solutions came to him by the time they stopped in front of a large, oak door.

Lucius smirked down at him, face half-hidden in the shadows looming in the poorly lit hallway, and opened the door before pushing Harry inside none too gently. Harry stumbled but managed to spin around on his feet, trying to take everything in at once. The blazing fire in the hearth – maybe he could get his hands on floo powder to get out of there – the large, four-poster bed against the bare wall, and Lucius Malfoy stalking towards him with the intensity of a predator moving in on his prey. 

Harry was very close to panicking, and tried to pull his wand out, but before he could even move his arm, Lucius was all over him. Hands tearing at his robes, his arms trapped as Lucius pulled the garment half-way down, and lips on his, tasting and taking, and leaving a moist trail on his cheeks and throat as they moved down. 

"No," Harry whimpered instinctively, and then bit his lip, inwardly cursing himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He could do this. He could. 

"What's the matter, Draco?" Lucius breathed against Harry's throat, and pulled down Harry's robes completely, leaving him in his undershirt and trousers, his only means of defense and way to keep his true identity hidden now beyond his reach, lying inside the crumpled fabric on the floor. 

"Nothing," Harry replied, in a voice that was so steady it even surprised himself. He could do this. He had no other choice but to do this. And if he played along, he could perhaps speed things up and everything would be over and done with before the potion lost its effect. 

With a determined frown, which perhaps wasn't very Draco-like at all, Harry put his hands on Lucius shoulders and pushed his body against Lucius'. 

"I want you naked," Lucius whispered with an approving smile, and crushed his lips to Harry's once more. This time, Harry returned the kiss with every bit of enthusiasm he could muster, and he even managed to let out a strangled moan. Lucius' lips moved over his in a forceful rhythm while their tongues explored and teased. 

Truth be told, it didn't feel all that bad to be kissing Lucius Malfoy, as long as Harry ignored the fact that this was Voldemort's right-hand man, and an all-around evil bastard. Lucius Malfoy was a handsome man – everyone with half an eye could see that – so Harry tried to concentrate on Lucius' body and looks, and if his body's reactions were any indication, it wouldn't be an impossible task after all. 

Pulling back from their kiss with a gasp, Harry let Lucius pull his shirt over his head. The warm air in the room still felt chilling against his skin, and Harry stared down with his mouth half-opened as Lucius' hands roamed over his creamy white skin down to the waistband of his black trousers. 

It looked differently, his skin, which was to be expected because this wasn't his own body, and it fascinated Harry to see strong hands stroke flawless skin that wasn't his own while he felt every last brush of those fingertips. Long fingers hooked behind his trousers and ripped them open, pushing them down, leaving Harry staring at a half-hard cock that wasn't his and yet was. 

Well, at least Harry was pleased to see that Draco wasn't any bigger than he was. 

But he quickly lost that train of thought when Lucius cupped his sac and wrapped his warm fingers around Harry's cock. Licking his lips, Harry leaned into the touch, feeling himself harden further in Lucius' hand, which made him feel both embarrassed and very aroused. After all, a hand was a hand, and it didn't really matter whose hand was stroking his prick for it to feel bloody good. 

This time Harry initiated the kiss, pressing his lips to Lucius' and forcing his tongue inside that hot mouth. He even managed to raise a trembling hand and run his fingers down the side of Lucius' face, feeling just the barest hint of a stubble on that angular jaw. Harry figured that Draco wouldn't just stand there like the inexperienced boy Harry was while Lucius brought him to the brink of climax several times before he slowed his strokes and grinned against Harry's mouth.

"Get on your knees. I want to feel that pretty mouth of yours."

Taking a deep breath, Harry watched as Lucius stepped back from him and slipped off his own robes before reaching for his trousers and pulling the zipper down. Harry stepped out of his trousers which lay in a puddle around his ankles, and kept his gaze fixed on Lucius' groin, curious and anxious and afraid that his total lack of sucking-skills would give him away. 

The only thing Harry had ever done with another boy had been snogging Neville while they stroked each other to climax. That had been an unexpected but very pleasant experience, but Harry feared it wasn't enough to help him in this particular situation. 

And how on earth was he ever supposed to put *that* in his mouth?

Harry realized he was staring at Lucius' hard cock poking out of his black trousers. It was definitely bigger than his own prick, and Neville's, and Draco's. He quickly snapped his gaze up, and took a tentative step towards Lucius, trying to ignore Lucius' feral grin and gleaming, gray eyes. 

How hard could it be? It was just sucking, wasn't it?

Just sucking, Harry told himself over and over again as he sank to his knees in front of Lucius and stared cross-eyed at the head of Lucius' cock a mere inch away from his mouth. Just use his lips and his mouth, as he'd seen women do while they sucked cock in the magazines Ron didn't mind sharing with his roommates.

Trying to gather every last bit of his Gryffindor courage, which seemed suspiciously absent at that moment, Harry raised his hand and curled his fingers around the base of Lucius' cock, marveled at how soft the skin around the hard flesh felt. Then he darted his tongue out, and gave the moist head of Lucius' prick a shy lick. 

"Come now, Draco, no need to be so reserved," Lucius drawled, and put his hand on Harry's head, fingers curling around strands of his hair while he urged Harry on. 

Just sucking, like a candy cane, Harry thought, and parted his lips, wrapping them slowly around Lucius' cock, feeling the unfamiliar texture against his tongue. Soft, silky, pulsing, salty, hot. 

But Lucius wasn't a very patient man, as Harry discovered when Lucius yanked Harry's head forward and drove his stiff prick all the way inside Harry's mouth. Trying not to choke or gag, Harry swallowed around the hard flesh, forcing his eyes closed so he wouldn't look like a complete idiot who didn't have a clue what he was doing. 

Rocking his hips, his hand tightened in Harry's hair, Lucius fucked Harry's mouth leisurely, and Harry did his best to suck and swallow and make it seem as if he'd done this before, since he was sure Draco must have found himself on his knees in front of his father at least a few times in the past. 

"Touch yourself, Draco. I want to see you come with my cock inside your mouth." Lucius thrust forward hard, before pulling back slowly. Harry took snorting breaths through his nose, and didn't realize that his own cock was still hard and throbbing until Lucius ordered him to touch it. Running his tongue along the underside of Lucius' cock, his moist lips moving up and down the length, Harry reached down and grabbed his prick, letting out a soft moan at the welcome contact. 

He was sucking Lucius Malfoy's cock. While he was stroking Draco's prick. Sort of. Harry's mind rocked with these thoughts, and swam with the building arousal as he started stroking his prick hard, urgent almost. If only this could all be over, so he could go back to Hogwarts and tell Hermione that she had been right all along, and that this had been the most idiotic plan he'd ever come up with. 

He really didn't want to speed things up because he wanted to come so badly it hurt and he was curious how it would feel and taste like to have someone come in his mouth. Or so he told himself. 

Lucius was breathing heavily, long strands of silvery blond hair obscuring his face, one hand still guiding Harry's head while the other gripped Harry's shoulder. Harry sucked and sucked, drops of saliva leaking from the corners of his mouth, his tongue working dutifully around the length until it felt sore and sensitive. Just sucking, he told himself, just sucking and stroking until we both come and then everything will be over and it will all be a bad memory. Or just a memory, because it wasn't exactly bad. 

Harry's stiff prick paid little attention to Harry's worries, pulsing wantonly, and Harry brought himself to climax quickly, stroking hard and harder and close and closer, and he came with a muffled cry, gagging around Lucius' cock, and spurting his come over Lucius' black trousers. 

Blinking against flashes of light as his climax took him, Harry heard Lucius groan, a deep sound erupting from his chest, and then his head was pulled back and Harry gaped up at Lucius as his face was suddenly covered in sticky strands of warm come. 

Lucius panted, as did Harry, and when a few drops of come seeped from his lips into his mouth, Harry pushed his tongue against his palate to taste it. Salty and bitter and strong and distinct. But before he could decide if it actually tasted bad, Lucius pulled him to his feet and kissed him, long strokes of his tongue across Harry's. 

Gasping for breath, Harry blinked when drops of come ran across his eyebrow and threatened to drip into his eye. Lucius pulled back, giving Harry a strange, intense look before raising his hand and smearing his own come across Harry's face, rubbing it into his skin. 

It was over, Harry realized, standing still while Lucius' fingers worked his seed into Harry's flesh. It was finally over. 

"Do you think we still have time for a good fuck?"

Or maybe not. Harry swallowed, still tasting the salty, bitter remnants of Lucius' release inside his mouth. "I...I really have to get back," he managed to whisper, his body overwhelmed by both his climax and this new experience with another man, and his mind trying not to short-circuit at the idea that perhaps Lucius would discover his true identity after all. 

Lucius glanced at the clock. Harry followed his example, and noted that he only had fifteen minutes left before he needed a new dose of Polyjuice. 

How much time did people need to fuck, anyway?

Merlin, he wasn't considering the option of letting Lucius Malfoy fuck him. He really, really wasn't. 

But Lucius made the decision for him, and pushed him towards the bed. Harry lost his balance and fell back, suddenly surrounded by dark, silk sheets, and with Lucius looking down at him with a rather satisfied smirk. 

"There's always time for a fuck with your father, Draco." Lucius lowered himself to the bed, his calculated movements all elegance and grace, and crawled over Harry, smirking down at him. Harry couldn't help but note that Lucius' limp prick, still hanging from his opened trousers, brushed against his own spent cock, and both the sight and feeling of that caused his body to twitch with a strange urge that could very well be arousal. 

"You want it, don't you? You always want it. Can't ever get enough of your father's prick, can you?" Lucius breathed against his Harry's cheek, trailing his hands across Harry's shoulders and up his arms until he had them pinned above Harry's head. "You always want to feel your father's cock inside your arse. You're such an insatiable boy. Ask me for it. Beg me for it."

"I..I –" Harry snapped his mouth shut, completely baffled. Did he have to beg Lucius to fuck him? Did Draco beg his father to fuck him? Apparently he did, and that thought was both disgusting and arousing, and Harry felt lost, both the worries over Lucius discovering his true identity and the idea of Draco actually having sex with, fucking, his father leaving him numb and motionless. 

"I..." Harry tried again, kicking his mind into gear, "fuck me. Father. Fuck me."

And much to his horror, his prick gave an interested twitch at his own words. 

"That's my boy." Lucius looked at him with something akin to a smile, but which could also be a grin, but whatever it was, it was intense and it fixed Harry to the bed. Ever so slowly, Lucius lowered his face, his long hair brushing across Harry's naked skin, and kissed Harry. Not forceful or demanding, but almost loving, and somehow that felt more confusing than all of Lucius' other actions had. 

"I think I want to see you restrained this evening. You do love that so much, after all." Lucius placed one last kiss on Harry's lips, and sat up. And had his wand in his hand and before Harry could figure out how exactly Lucius had gotten hold of his wand so quickly, iron chains shot from the bedpost and cold shackles closed around his wrists and ankles. 

"What...what?" Harry stuttered, his eyes wide in shock. Lucius leaned back and pushed himself off Harry while the chains drew Harry's arms and legs apart. Standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at Harry with narrowed eyes, Lucius waved his wand again, and Harry's legs were pulled up, his knees folding towards his chest, and his arse suddenly very exposed. 

"What a perfect picture you make," Lucius whispered, while Harry tried to yank at the chains. But he quickly discovered that the insides of the shackles were covered in tiny spikes, which grew sharper whenever Harry tried to maneuver the chains. So he lay still, aware that Lucius Malfoy was staring at his naked arse with a very hungry expression on his face. 

The situation was getting worse by the minute, Harry concluded. He was chained to Lucius Malfoy's bed with only a few minutes before the potion lost its effect and Lucius would discover he had Harry Potter under his will and command. 

Damn Lucius and the person who had ever invented the Polyjuice Potion to hell. 

Harry expected Lucius to do something. Anything. Like touch him. Shove his fat prick inside his arse. But Lucius stood still, gaze fixed on Harry, and only occasionally diverting it to glance at the clock. 

Harry had a strong suspicion that things were about to get really, very bad. 

And then his body contracted and Harry gasped as he felt himself morph to his true form. His chest broadened just a bit, his legs lengthened an inch or two, and his vision was blurry again. 

Blinking up at Lucius, Harry expected Lucius to either fire-call Voldemort or Avada Kedavra him on the spot. 

But Lucius did no such thing. He only looked down at Harry, who was gaping at him in shock, and twitched his lips up into a haughty smile. 

"I don't think I'll ever tire of that look on your face, Potter."

Harry was so dumbfounded that he forgot to breathe, and after a few moments his body stepped in and forced him to inhale a deep, shaky breath. He had expected a lot of things to happen, most of them involving torture and pain and Voldemort, but he had not expected Lucius to look down at him with a satisfied smirk on his face as if Lucius had been the one who had planned this all along. 

Just when Harry was about to ask what exactly was going on, the bedroom door slammed open and a dark figure stalked inside, all billowing robes and dancing shadows around them. 

"You're late," Lucius said, crossing his arms. 

"Hardly. Things just took longer than I expected."

Even though Harry still couldn't make out the face of the man who had just entered, he would recognize that silky voice anywhere. 

What the hell was Snape doing there?

"So you took care of Weasley and Granger?" Lucius asked, stepping away from the bed and towards Snape. 

"Of course I did. And I see you've started without me. How very considerate of you, Lucius."

Harry saw Lucius give Snape a teasing smile before he raised a hand and ran a pale finger over the row of buttons on Snape's robes. Snape's face was a mask of indifference, dark eyes fixed on Lucius. 

Snape was there. And didn't seem to find it at all odd that one of his students was chained naked to Lucius' bed. 

Harry was now convinced the world had gone mad, and that he was the only sane person left. Because while he knew Snape didn't like him, he couldn't believe his professor wouldn't do anything about this situation. Harry was tempted to clear his throat, draw a bit of attention to himself, so Snape might actually notice him and get him the hell out of there. 

But he stayed silent when the two men turned towards him, Lucius looking at him with a smirk, and Snape gazing at him with black, unreadable eyes. 

"Did he believe your stories about Draco again?" Snape asked, and Lucius nodded slowly. Snape crossed his arms, giving Harry a disapproving stare Harry recognized from the classroom, whenever he mucked up a potion and Snape deducted house points for it.

"You think the boy would grow a brain at one point." Snape sighed, pursed his lips, and stretched out his arm. Something thin and black came flying towards it, and before Harry could make out what it was, Snape raised his arm, and struck Harry's bare arse. 

Sharp, stinging pain surged through his flesh, and Harry yelped, looking up at Snape in shock. 

"You think you'd come up with a different plan after the umpteenth time, Potter." Snape struck again, and Harry winced, his flesh burning. 

"You stupid boy, with your stupid Gryffindor courage and no brain whatsoever, sneaking inside this house and believing Lucius fucks his son. You stupid, stupid boy." 

Another strike, and another, and Harry made a throaty noise, trying to move away from what turned out to be a riding crop. "You can't do this!" he yelled at Snape, but that only earned him another whack, and he bit his lip against the searing pain. 

"I am doing it, Potter, and I will continue to do it as long as you keep coming up with this ridiculous plan."

Harry had no idea what Snape was talking about, and he didn't think he'd ever felt this lost before. He had never come up with this plan before. He had never snuck inside Malfoy Manor before. He had never let Lucius do all those things to him before. He was pretty sure he would remember if he had. 

Remember. 

Something began to dawn on Harry. 

What if he had...no. He couldn't have. Snape couldn't have. 

"Now, now, Severus," Lucius drawled, putting his hand on Snape's and taking the riding crop away from him. "There's more pleasant things we can do with Mr Potter, I'm sure." Snape gave him dubious look, which Lucius answered with a sly smile. "Or with each other."

Harry's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped when Lucius and Snape crushed their lips together and lost themselves in a fierce kiss while they tore at each other's clothes. He saw Snape's long, stained fingers curl around Lucius' still-exposed prick, and Lucius let out a throaty moan while he pushed his hips against Snape's hand. 

"Severus," Lucius hissed, one hand ripping Snape's robes open while the other grabbed Snape's hair, pulling his head back so Lucius could run his tongue across Snape's throat. 

Harry forgot to worry about his own situation or try to figure out what Snape had been talking about, because Snape's robes fell to the floor and Lucius lost his shirt and trousers and suddenly there were two naked men kissing each other hard, their pale bodies pressed against each other, and there was no way in hell Harry could do anything but stare at them. 

His cock hardened, and Harry didn't even notice it. 

"Enough with the foreplay," Snape breathed, looking flustered, his face wide open with emotion. He pulled back from Lucius, and looked down at Harry, uncaring that Harry could see his thin, naked body and his hard, leaking prick. "We do have a third participant, after all."

Lucius swept his hair out of his face, and gave Harry an intense stare. "I'm going to remove the chains now, boy. Cooperate, and everything will be over soon. If you give us any trouble, those chains will be back on you before you can say 'Please, Mr Malfoy, don't call the Dark Lord'"

Harry gulped. Lucius and Snape were going to do things. With him. And Harry didn't think he could take out both Lucius and Snape with a well-aimed right hook. They were going to do things to him, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Professor," he whispered as Snape lowered himself to the bed, half leaning over Harry. "You can't...I've never..."

"The boy still believes he's a virgin," Snape said with an amused smirk, and Lucius threw his head back, laughing. 

"Don't worry, Potter. You're not a virgin anymore. Not by a long shot." Lucius waved his wand, and the chains disappeared. Harry's arms and legs fell uselessly to the bed while he stared up at Snape. 

"Professor, please. I don't understand...how...why...you really can't do this." Harry gave Snape an almost pleading look, showing every bit of confusion and anxiety he felt. 

"As I told you, I can do this, Potter. And I will. As long as you keep getting yourself in trouble, I see no reason why Mr Malfoy and I can't take advantage of that in exchange for your safe return to Hogwarts." Snape's feral glare sent shivers down Harry's spine and he swallowed against bile rising from his stomach. 

"I'll tell...I'll tell Dumbledore," Harry tried, and Snape chuckled, shifting on the bed so he could make room for Lucius to join them. 

"You haven't told anyone of this ever before, Potter. We've made sure of that. Come now, use that Gryffindor brain of yours. Even you should be able to figure this out. You always have managed before." Snape raised a thin eyebrow, and gave Harry a mocking smile. 

Harry felt anger rising in the pit of his stomach, but he forced it down, knowing that getting angry with Snape would get him nowhere. Why were both men talking as if he had been in this situation before? Why were they talking as if he'd....done these things with them before? Harry was sure he hadn't. Knew he hadn't. And yet Snape said that he had. It wasn't possible. Couldn't be possible. But deep down, Harry knew that it was possible, if either Snape or Lucius had –

"On your hands and knees, boy." Lucius put his hands on Harry's bare arse, and Harry flinched, trying to squirm away from that intimate touch. But he remembered Lucius' threat, chains and Voldemort, so he swallowed and rolled onto his stomach between the two men before pushing himself up on his hands and knees. 

"Take his mouth, Severus. You had his arse last time," Lucius said, and Harry looked over his shoulder at him, and tried to pull back when Lucius spread his arse cheeks and brushed a slick finger over Harry's entrance. But Snape's hands on his shoulders stopped him, and Harry looked up, past Snape's hard prick so he could see Snape's face. 

"Suck it, Potter," Snape commanded, and pushed the head of his cock against Harry's lips. Harry again tried to pull back, but was driven forward against Snape's prick by Lucius' fingers sliding inside his arse. 

"Not a virgin arse by far, Potter, but still nice and tight," Lucius drawled, moving his fingers in and out of Harry at a steady pace, and Harry was forced to conclude that while the feeling of fingers inside his arse felt strange, it didn't hurt one bit. 

Harry was trapped between fingers working his arse and a cock pressed against his lips, and he felt defeated, beaten at his own game. With a sigh, he parted his lips, and sucked Snape's cock into his mouth. 

"Good boy," Snape moaned, and grabbed Harry's head, driving his cock inside further, causing Harry to gag and his eyes to water, and for a moment he was tempted to just bite down, but he figured that wasn't the best of ideas with Lucius right behind him. He felt the fingers slip from his arse, and then something hard and thick pressed against his entrance. 

Lucius Malfoy was about to fuck him while he was sucking Snape's cock. And he was still hard, which was probably the most embarrassing part of it all. Harry inhaled shakily around Snape's cock when he felt Lucius press inside of him, his channel opening up for the large prick that was forcing its way into his body. And then both men thrust, and Harry was trapped, unable to do anything but move back and forth between their bodies. 

Letting out a deep growl, Lucius thrust harder, his fingers digging into Harry's hips, and Snape tightened his hand in Harry's hair, fucking his mouth without holding anything back. Harry sucked, and tried not to tremble under the onslaught of Lucius' prick fucking his arse so hard it did start to hurt, and he had no idea how he was ever going to live with this, that two grown men were taking him, using him, sticking their cocks in his mouth and arse. Harry had no idea how he had ever landed himself in this situation, other than that a perfectly good plan had turned out not to be so good after all. 

Harry closed his eyes, pushing back against Lucius' cock because Snape left him no choice as he thrust his prick inside Harry's mouth over and over again. And Harry was still hard and his own cock was aching for attention, and Harry couldn't believe that his body was betraying him, that his body liked to have those cocks inside of him. 

"Touch yourself, boy," Lucius breathed, and even though Harry really didn't want to, he reached for his bobbing prick, and stroked it, hoping perhaps that his orgasm would somehow make him forget who was fucking his mouth and his arse, and how much he didn't want any of it. 

They thrust, hard and brutal and merciless, and Harry felt like a convenient thing they could empty their cocks in, like a human waste bin, stained and filthy, but he stroked his cock, desperate to come. 

"Look at him, Lucius," Snape breathed, his greasy hair sticking to the sides of his face. "He enjoys it a bit more every time."

Lucius answered by driving his cock impossibly deep inside Harry, and Harry grunted around Snape's cock, his own climax building. He didn't listen to Snape's words, he really didn't, because he wasn't enjoying it, and he only wanted to come. 

Close now, oh yes, so close, and Harry started to feel dizzy as Snape's thick cock kept cutting off his ragged breathing. So very, very close, and Lucius' prick hurt him but also felt good, tingling and teasing something, and he was so very, very close, and once he came it would all be over and he might even forget this ever happened. So close it hurt, and Harry gasped around Snape's cock, his hips bucking as he came all over his hand and the dark sheets beneath him. 

As he tried to take a deep breath, his mouth was suddenly flooded with something warm and salty, and Harry choked, tried to pull back, but Snape held his head in place with strong fingers, and Harry swallowed as fast as he could so he could inhale some much-needed oxygen. 

Snape still kept his head in place, and Harry felt the prick in his mouth pulse and twitch, and he swallowed around it, his sore tongue lapping against the slick head without Harry really knowing what he was doing. Lucius was thrusting so hard, slamming into Harry's body, rocking him towards Snape again and again, and Harry squinted his eyes shut against the dull pain in his arse until Lucius stiffened, and let out a sharp cry. 

Something hot filled him while Lucius' cock throbbed inside of him, and finally they let go of him and Harry slumped down, uncaring that he was lying in his own pool of cooling come. He glanced up with hooded eyes, and saw Snape and Lucius lean towards each other, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. 

It was over, and that was all Harry could really care about. 

"Come, Potter, we haven't got all evening. Time to get back." Snape grabbed his shoulder, and Harry tried to pull away because he didn't want to move or have to think about what had happened and why it had happened before. But Snape's grip was unforgiving, and Harry was dragged up to see Lucius slip into a dark blue dressing gown while Snape waved his wand around. 

Harry's torn Slytherin robes were fixed, and with another flick of Snape's wand they no longer bore the Slytherin crest, but Gryffindor, and Harry was dressed. More wand waving – and Harry was very tempted to make a comment about that – and Snape's own torn robes were repaired and Snape was dressed as well. 

Lucius stepped up to Harry, giving him a satisfied smile, and running a single finger down Harry's cheek. "I'll see you next week, Potter."

Blinking, Harry wondered why Lucius assumed they would meet again, because Harry had no intention of ever seeing Lucius Malfoy again except in battle. But he had no time to contemplate, because Snape grabbed his elbow and pulled him up. 

"Potter, do pay attention." And with that, Snape dragged him out of the bedroom, and even though Harry's feet really didn't want to cooperate, he had no other choice but to follow his professor across the hallway and down the stairs.

"Professor..." Harry started as Snape opened the front doors of Malfoy Manor. 

"What is it now, Potter?" Snape gave him an impatient glare. 

"You...how...you're going to make me forget, aren't you? You keep making me forget." Harry was almost shocked to hear his own voice coming to that conclusion. 

"Clever boy. You always do figure it out." Snape smirked, and pushed Harry across the threshold. 

"You can't do that. Really...you can't." Harry looked up at Snape, even though he knew he wouldn't find any mercy there. But one could hope. 

"I'm only going to help a student forget about a rather traumatizing experience, Potter. If you are foolish enough to come up with the same ridiculous plan over and over again, then so be it."

Harry closed his eyes. "Please don't," he tried again, even though part of his mind welcomed the idea of not having to remember what had just happened, even if that meant that he would probably have to go through everything again. And again.

When he opened his eyes, Harry stared at the tip of Snape's wand and saw Snape smirking down at him from the corner of his eye. 

" _Obliviate._ "

 

~~fin~~


End file.
